A user equipment (UE), e.g., a mobile phone, may be inactive when it is first powered on, for example when first received by an end user. The UE may undergo an activation process that configures the UE with radio access network (RAN) credentials as well as provisions the UE for service in a wireless communication network. The UE may be provided with a limited wireless communication service before activation is completed, for example restricting the UE to accessing servers associated with activation procedures and blocking access of the UE to the open Internet.
The UE may also be a generic unbranded device when first powered on. The UE may further undergo branding operations in the early phases of deployment to an end user. For example, the branding process may install branded content into the UE such as power-on videos, power-off videos, and a brand logo for presentation on a display of the UE. The branding process may configure links to an application store associated with the brand. The branding process may configure a speed dial setting to reach customer care.